


Seduction

by unravels (Holly)



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly/pseuds/unravels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU 100-word drabble, featuring Fallen!Aziraphale. I wanted to see if I could write angst.</p><p>:( Probably won't be doing that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

Seduction shouldn't work against other demons. But Crowley can't help himself.

He hisses as Aziraphale's sharp teeth draw blood from his shoulder, winces when his sleeve is twisted so tightly the bones grate. He can't silence the grunt of pain that forces itself through clenched teeth. Aziraphale pauses.

"I thought this was how demons loved," he pants, wearing his 'innocent' face. The effect resembles thin white paint over an oil patch.

"I wouldn't know," Crowley spits. Denial is the only weapon left to him, and he wields it blindly.

"No," Aziraphale says, his features twisting. "I didn't think you would."


End file.
